five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frightened
Five children are at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, suddenly an animatronic walks up to them. Animatronic: Follow me for free pizza.. The five children decide to listen to him, so they got led to the back room. There were so many creepy heads.... As the children were looking around for pizza, something in the suit came out. It was The Purple Guy. He grabbed a knife and suddenly stabbed the children. To hide the bodies, purple guy stuffed the children in animatronic suits..... A Couple Of Minutes Later..... Freddy: "W-where am I...? Wait, w-what am I wearing..?" Bonnie: "I don't know what has happened t-to us.." Foxy: "I think that animatronic d-did something to us.." Chica: "Why do I f-feel so weird...?" G-Freddy: "W-what happened.." Suddenly, they all realised... Freddy: "AHH! That animatronic killed us!!' Foxy: "That explains why we are inside a suit! Wait... W-whats that noise..?" *Foot steps* Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and G Freddy were frightened, so they hid themselves and watched the person coming. ???: "Ok, here's my office." Chica: "Who's that..?" G Freddy: "I don't know..." The Security guard, Mike, had taken the job as the night guard in Freddy Fazbears Pizza. As he picked up the camera, he noticed that there wasn't an animatronic on the stage. Everyone had hidden in pirate cove. Mike: "Where are the animatronics? Hm, I'll check the other cameras." *Foot steps* Mike: "I think someone is coming!" Mike checked the doors, Bonnie was there! Mike: "Ah! Close the door, close the door!!" The door shut, and that made Bonnie upset. Bonnie: "Why did he close that door? Was it something I did...? Hey Freddy Come Here!!" Freddy: "What's wrong?" Bonnie: "That person shut the door when I stood there! I didn't do anything..!!" Freddy: "Well... you do look KINDA scary..." Bonnie: "Well.. you do too.." Mike had noticed Freddy and Bonnie talking at the door. Mike: "This is getting creepy... The talking! Probably about trying to scare me to death right now..!" Foxy came down the hallway to see what was going on, it felt creepy at night, especially because him and the others haven't been here at night before. Foxy: "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Freddy: "The person in the office shut the door on Bonnie.. And th-" *Bang Bang Bang* Bonnie: "Foxy what are you doing?!" Foxy: "If he shut the door, maybe I could force him to open it." Bonnie: "Great idea!" *Bang Bang Bang* Mike: "Ahh! They're banging on the door! What should I do..?!" Mike quickly checked the other door. Chica was there, she was going to walk in..! Mike: "Ah close that door..!!!" *Beep Beep Beep* Mike: "Why won't the door close?!?" Freddy: "Bonnie, Foxy! Look! The other door is open, quick! Let's go to the other side!" Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie ran to the door. Mike: "OH MY GOD THEY ARE IN MY ROOM I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Foxy: "Ummmm...." Bonnie: "Why does a think he's gonna die...?" Freddy: "I don't know..." G Freddy teleported into the room. G Freddy: "Hey guys I can teleport everywhere!!" Mike fainted. G Freddy: "Oops..." Chica: "How about we wait until he wakes up...?" Everyone sat in the office waiting for Mike to wake up. A Couple Of Minutes Later... Mike: "...Ughh... What happened...?" Bonnie: "Hey guys he woke up!" Mike: " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" Foxy: "Why would we kill you...." Mike: "Wait, what." Freddy: "LOL how can a kid kill an adult??" Chica: "Freddy he doesn't know about it-" Freddy: "Don't remind me of it.." Mike was confused, so everyone explained to him about what had happened. Mike: "I get it know.." G Freddy: "So can you help us???!" Foxy: "Calm down Goldy!" Chica: "That's a cool nickname! Goldy!" Mike: "Umm.. I need to go home now..." Category:Stories